Serenity, Goku's Neice? Prologue** (its a new one)
by GuardianRaven
Summary: What if Serenity's father was Raditz? this explains what happens when she's a baby..


Hey minna!! I know this is supposed to be different, but i'm writing the other  
prologue as chapter 1!   
  
- ~~Guradian*Raven~~  
  
Serenity, Goku's Neice  
Prologue  
**************************  
(uh..I know Raditz might be out of character a bit here...so just imagine him like this..)  
  
"Raditz!" A young Raditz over at the young silver haired Queen of the Moon, his love.   
"Serenity! You're here!" he ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug, suddenly he heard a small  
cry coming from her arms, looking down he saw the most beautiful sight. Following his gaze,  
Queen Serenity smiled, "this is Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, and also your daughter.."  
'Your daughter..Your daughter...your daughter..' Raditz heard the words over and over  
inside his head. It had been 12 months since he had seen his love, they had met when she came to  
sighn a peace treaty with the king. She was a young Queen, but not a foolish one, she knew the  
tempers of the Saijins. She was wondering through the palace when Raditz first saw her, a vision  
of beauty, at first he thought her an angel, but quickly dismissed the idea. He offered her help,  
and from then on they had become friends, both in their late teens, they quickly discovered   
feelings more than friendship between them. She left a few weeks after, but not without one  
night of mutual bliss, where they expressed their love for eachother.  
He was brough out of his thoughts by the soft voice of his angel, "Raditz, are you alright,  
Raditz?" He turned to look her in face and softly kissed her lips, "my daughter..Serenity." he  
gently took the young baby from her arms and looked into the silvery eyes of his daughter,"she  
has your eyes.." he wiggled his finger just above her reach, she giggled as she reached for it, he  
brought it to her reach as she grabbed it and cried out triumphantly. He grinned, "she will be a  
great warrior someday.." suddenly a flash of silver caught his eyes, "what the.." Serenity picked  
her up and took the blankets off, revealing a small silver tail. Raditz' eyes widened, "a tail!  
she is a true Saijin! But..it's silver..." he held her infront of his face, smiling. She wagged  
her small tail and giggled as she grabbed his nose. He laughed along with her.  
Serenity watched the heart warming display happening smiling widely. Suddenly, she   
remembered why she was here, the smile vanishing from her porcelean face she put a hand on Raditz'  
arm, catching his attention, " The reason I came, was to bring Little Serenity here, so you  
could watch her, the Negaforce has been getting stronger, and I fear for our daughter's life. I  
cannot stay long, for my kingdom's defenses are falling at this moment, I am sorry." a tear fell  
from her silver eyes. Raditz looked at his love, knowing that it might be the last time he saw  
her, "I..I...I will protect her with my life." his voice was strong with determination, but   
inside he felt his heart break at the though of losing his love.  
Serenity nodded, "I will see you again, my love, in this life or the next." she gently  
placed a kiss upon his lips and one on Little Serenity's forehead, where a cresent moon appeared.  
"I will always love you both, I will see you again, my daughter." Tears falling in rivers down  
her cheeks, she turned to leave, "goodbye..." she whispered one last time to her family.  
Raditz watched Serenity walk away, a small tear fell unnoticed down his cheek. "Goodbye..  
Serenity..my love.." Suddenly, Little Serenity started to cry, snapping Raditz to her attention,  
"sshh..Serenity, it's alright, I am here, I'll always be here..."  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
***********************  
  
"pa..pa.." Raditz looked over to Little Serenity in surprise.'She said papa..' he scooped  
her up from the floor and swing her around, " you said papa!" he laughed. Suddenly, a few men  
burst into the room and looked at Raditz, then to Serenity, "your daughter has to come with us."  
one of them stated flately. Raditz held Serenity closer, "you won't take her, I won't let you."  
"Lord Freeza has ordered all children in the number 292 destroyed. No exceptions." Raditz' eyes  
widened, why would he do such a thing? Raditz knew how crewl Freeza was, but would never have  
expected such a sudden act.  
The men started to circle him, " if you will not give up the brat, we will remove her!"  
Raditz felt his anger rise," NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE CALLS MY CHILD BRAT!!" he charged at the men, then  
remembering Little Serenity in his arms, he released a flash from his hands, blinding them. He flew  
up and started making a mad dash for the shipping dock. He was aware of Serenity crying, and  
urged himself to fly faster.  
Raditz burst through the steel door and ran into the port, spotting a pod, he flew  
towards it. He opened it and set the accordinations, making sure they were set right, he lifted  
Little Serenity up to his face," I will be with you someday, Serenity. Remember i'll always be   
here." with that he kissed her forhead and placed her delicatley into the pod. Pressing a button,  
the pod took off into the sky," Stay well, my daughter.."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
